


Christmas By The Ocean

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Beach Holidays, Christmas Beach Holiday, Christmas Crackers, Day At The Beach, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It's Christmas. Draco and Harry are holidaying beside the ocean.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Christmas By The Ocean

The sand was warm and soft between Harry’s toes. The water sparkled like a sapphire. Draco looked was sun-kissed and delectable in tiny swimming trunks 

Harry wasn’t happy. 

“It just doesn’t _feel_ like Christmas,” he grumbled. “There’s no turkey, no woolly jumper and no figgy pudding.”

“And there’s no indigestion, no drunken Ron and no Queen’s speech,” Draco answered. “This’ll cheer you up.”

With a twist of his wand, Draco transfigured his guidebook into a Christmas cracker. 

Harry smiled and together they pulled it. Inside was an engagement ring. 

“You’ve made me the happiest wizard alive,” Draco said. “Happy Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
